Still One Of Them
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After her first day in Toronto, Casey reads some letters that make her feel better.


STILL ONE OF THEM

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. Four Brothers belongs to Paramount Pictures. Takes place directly after "The Room" and before the movie. This is just a one-shot and probably won't be expanded on. Some slight language as Casey isn't the same as in the show and "How I Met Your Step-Bro" doesn't apply. Mentions of abuse.

After the song ended, Casey flounced on her bed. She was feeling a bit better, but things still totally sucked. She hadn't even spent two minutes with the older Venturi boy and right away she knew that he was a dick. If Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Jack had been there, they would've thought so too. And yet, she had no choice: she had already been adopted, she couldn't just very well take off because she didn't like the fact that they were moving out of the states or hated some smart-ass boy who had no idea what it was like to be hurt or used. She rolled over on the bed, reached over to the side of her bed, and dragged a large box over. Then, she lifted it up to the bed and opened it. In the box were letters, photos, books, several articles of clothing, and other miscellaneous items. She pulled out five letters, each one from a different member of the family.

_Hey, Cammy. Look, I know this sucks okay? I wish you could stay in the states too. You were the only one who got me. Mom, Jerry, Angel, and Bobby try to understand and I love 'em for it, but only you and I can truly understand what it's like to have some asshole get inside your head and have you convinced that you __**like**__ what's happening to you. I should probably apologize for that last line I wrote-the language and all that-but I won't. I know you're strong and you've already over come so much. You'll get over this move too. And remember, I'm only a phone call away. Jackie. _

Casey smiled at nickname. It was short for 'Chameleon' and the boys had called her that because of her penchant for adopting the mannerisms of the people around her. She then went to the next letter, which was considerably shorter.

_Hey, Baby Girl. Damn, tell anyone I called you that and I'll kill you. Nah, I'm just kidding. Listen, you know I ain't good with this kinda shit so I'm gonna make it short. You're a good girl and you deserve everything good that comes your way. Knock 'em dead and fly right…well, Mercer style anyway. Call if you want. You ain't stupid and you know my handwriting and I ain't signin' no matter what Ma says. _

Casey laughed and shook her head. _Oh, Bobby_, she thought to herself as she went to the third letter.

_Oh, Case. We're gonna miss you, girl. We were just getting used to having a girl around the house, and I know Ma liked it. But you were meant for bigger and better things than being stuck in Detroit. Your intelligence is going to take you so many places and I can't wait to see what you end up doing. I hope you keep the light that you've shown us and I also hope that you will keep us updated on everything you do. You keep safe and make us proud. Jerry._

With a smile, Casey turned her attention to Angel's letter.

_Casey, I know what you're thinking. You can't do it, they don't know you, you gotta blend in. Well, you __**can**__ do it, they'll get to know you, and you don't have to be anybody but yourself. I know something big's out there waiting for you and I can't wait to see you prove every damn foster parent who said that you weren't worth shit that they don't know nothin'. Show them all what you're made of, Angel._

_Oh, Angel. I needed that_, Casey thought to herself. Then, she pulled Evelyn's letter close.

_ Cassandra, I know moving outside of Detroit's really scary for you-hey, don't you roll your eyes at me or try to bullshit your way out of what I have to say. I know you'd rather be close to me and my sons, but just know that just because you're not in Michigan or even the United States, doesn't mean we'll be abandoning you or that you can't call us. You can day or night. We won't mind. I remember when you first came to us-a tough but scared thirteen-year old with a mouth who constantly got her into trouble-but really all you needed were some older brothers. And I'm really glad that my boys took a shine to you just like I knew they would. You were a breath of fresh air around this place and we would've been proud to have made you part of the family if you hadn't decided to let the MacDonalds' adopt you. And yes, I'm aware that Nora and Dennis divorced shortly after your adoption. I'm so sorry, Sweetie, but please remember that it wasn't your fault and that they both love you very much. Also know that you can call us anytime you want and that you'll always be a Mercer in our hearts. Evelyn._

Casey's smile grew. The Mercer family had been the only family before the MacDonalds' that she had let herself trust…and they hadn't betrayed that. She could handle anything that stupid Derek Venturi threw at her because in their own way, each of the Mercers had told her the same thing: even though she had chosen to be adopted by another family, she was still one of them.


End file.
